The Decision
by Squall
Summary: Rinoa is still going out with Squall but has feeling for another man who is it? Please Read and Review
1. The Feeling

The Decision

The Decision

Prologue:

Rinoa had been dating Squall for a while. They had been dating each other a little after they met for the "Timber Mission". Since then they had been dating but after a while Rinoa has been getting mixed feelings about Squall. She loves him, but she feels there someone else in her life as well. Her other love was Seifer Almasy, who she fell in love with when she was 16 years old. Rinoa has the toughest decision to make, that decision was to choose between Squall and Seifer she does not know who to pick. She loves them both but she knows she can only have one. Who will she pick?

Chapter 1

The Feeling

Rinoa was in Squall's arm starring at Balamb Garden at night, under the light of the full moon. They were on their date. Eye to eye, hand to hand loving each other. But Rinoa lately has been experiencing different emotions lately. It was like Squall was not the only one in her life. She felt that she was in love with Squall anymore but love him enough to still go out with him. She was in love with another person and she decided to talk about with her two best friends, which were Selphie and Quistis. After the date with Squall she decided to call them and tell them to meet her in her dorm room tomorrow so they could talk.

The next day Rinoa had just gotten out of the shower and changed to her regular outfit which was the baby blue kind of skirt/dress. When she had just gotten in her clothes there was a knock on the door. Rinoa knew who it was cause she was expecting Selphie and Quistis. She opened the door and both Quistis and Selphie said, "So what's up Rinoa?" They all went to her bed to sit and Rinoa said, "Well you know how I'm dating Squall right now?" "Yea," said Selphie. "Well I kind of don't love Squall anymore but I still kind of do." "Really?" said Quistis. "Yea," said Rinoa. "But why?" asked Selphie. Rinoa answered "Well it's because… uhm… I kind of uhm…" "Kind of what," asked Quistis. "Well it's kind of because I'm in love with Seifer again," said Rinoa. "REALLY!" both Quistis and Selphie said. "Why?" asked Selphie. "Well it's because Seifer was my first loved that spark between us just clicked inside of m about him again."

"I remember the first time we met, I was only 16 that summer. It was what you would have called love at first sight. He was my first love."

"I remember you telling us about that at Galbadia Garden awhile ago." Said Selphie.

"Do you still love Squall?" asked Quistis.

"Yes very much I still remember the first time we met. He had just become a SeeD. It was at that inauguration party. I saw him leaning against the wall by himself drinking some wine. I walked up to him and told him he was he cutest guy on the dance floor and I asked him to dance. He said no and I asked why. I asked him was it because he only danced with girls he liked? He didn't answer me so I started to play with him I looked at him straight in his eyes and told him You like me you will dance with me. But that didn't work and then I told him I couldn't just dance all by myself. Then he told me he couldn't dance. I didn't care though I dragged him out anyways. He was very nervous I could tell. He was tripping everywhere and when we hit another couple he tried to walk out on me so I pulled him back. He started to relax and we swiftly dance to the waltz. Moving swiftly across the floor till we ended to the center where we heard loud booms. It was fireworks in the air. How I saw Squall looking very happy looking at the fireworks. His face was so sweet. Then I saw some people I could talk to and I left him because I had to go. I saw his face before I left his face was in disbelief in what just happened…. I remember this like it was just yesterday." Said Rinoa.

"So you still love him then right?" said Selphie

"Yes but I also like Seifer. I don't know what to do." Said Rinoa.

"You know who you should ask," said Quistis.

"Who?" asked Rinoa

"Zell" both Quistis and Selphie answered.

"He's great for advice he's helped me a lot, I'll call him right now" said Selphie.

Selphie went to the phone and called Zell at his dorm.

Zell picked up and said, "Hi this is Zell"

"Zell this is me Selphie"

"O, hi Selphie, what's up?

"Can you come to Rinoa's room right now?"

"Yea sure, why though?"

"Well Rinoa's needs some advice about love"

"Ok I'll come over."

"Thanks Zell see you in a bit"

"Zell will be over in a minute," said Selphie returning to the bed.

This is the end of chapter 1. Chapter 2 The Advice will be worked on depending on the reviews please read and review. Thanks ^_^. 


	2. The Advice

The Decision  
  
Chapter 2  
The Advice  
  
After Selphie had announced that Zell would be here soon the girls were back on the bed talking still. After a few minutes there was a knock on the door...  
"Come in the doors unlocked Zell," Rinoa had said assuming it was Zell.  
It was Zell and he came in and said, "So what's up?"  
'Well, Rinoa is still going out with Squall but now she's got some feelings for Seifer again," said Quistis.  
"I see, well who do you like more Rinoa?" asked Zell.  
"I like them both, I just can't decide. I don't know what would happen to Squall if I went out with Seifer. He would be heartbroken because I was his first love... and Seifer had been a jerk to everyone remembers? But I still love Squall he's been very dedicated to me. He has nothing wrong or anything that would hurt me at all. I just don't know." Said Rinoa  
"You just have to follow your heart who do you love more? Who do you want to spend the rest of your life with?" asked Zell  
Rinoa answered, "I want to be with... I want to spent my life with..."  
Meanwhile at the training center... (Don't you just hate when movies and stories are about to tell you something really important they cut to another scene?)  
Squall and Irvine were fighting a T-Rex in the training center.   
"SHOT!!!" yelled Irvine while doing his special attack by shooting the T-Rex rapidly with his fire ammo.  
"RENAZOKUKEN" Squall yelled while attacking the T-Rex then said "Lion Heart" his ultimate attack that had left the T-Rex falling helplessly to his death to the ground.  
"That was fun," said Irvine  
"Yea, that was. We should do this again tomorrow," said Squall  
"Sure, hey Squall I got to talked to you man," said Irvine  
"What about Irvine?" asked Squall  
"Well you know how me and Selphie have been dating for almost 2 years now," said Irvine  
"Yea," answered Squall  
"Well, I fell like taking my relationship to the next level... Squall I'm going to ask her hand in marriage and Squall will you be my best man?" said Irvine  
"Uhm... of course Irvine," Squall had answered  
"Thanks Squall, I got to go man, and thanks a lot again," said Irvine  
"No problem," Squall told Irvine while he was leaving.  
Later that day Squall went back to his room and called Zell  
"Hey Zell it's me Squall"  
"Hey what's up Squall?"  
"Can you come down Zell? I need to talk to you"  
"Sure I'll be there in a minute"  
"Thanks dude"  
"No problem"  
They both hung up the phone and right before Zell was going to leave to Squall's room he thought about this, "Gezz... first I had to give advice to Rinoa now I got to give it to her boyfriend? What am I? A advice magnet?"  
5 minutes later Squall heard a couple of knocks on the door and went to open it.  
"Hi Zell," Squall had said  
"Hi," answered Zell while they were both heading to Squall's bed and desk  
Squall sat on the desk while Zell pulled a chair from Squall's desk  
"So what you want Squall?" Zell had asked  
"Well lately my dating with Rinoa has been very dull, it's like something missing." Said Squall  
"What's missing?" Zell asked  
"I'm not really sure but I think I have a way to fix the whole thing, but I'm not sure it will work," Squall had said  
"Squall if you really love Rinoa then things will work out fine. If your love is strong then it will definitely work. Take me and Mary Jane for example I love her so much I'll give up hot dogs just to be with her and you know how much I love hot dogs," said Zell  
"Yea... you love them a lot Zell," Squall had said while laughing  
"Thanks Zell you been a lot of help," said Squall  
"No problem you can call me Mr. Advice from now on since it seems that everyone has been asking me for advice," answered Zell  
  
This is the end of chapter 2 Chapter 3 The Question will be out soon...  



End file.
